


The Lord's Work Is Never Done

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is innocent but slutty, Fluffy but also dirty as hell, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley, M/M, Multi, the lords work is never done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Just a short story about that one time an angel and a demon walked into a bar…well, technically a tavern.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	The Lord's Work Is Never Done

* * *

Since the dawn of time, Aziraphale and Crowley had a standing lunch date whenever they were in the same town.

So when Crowley had gone to the Bookstore, he expected to see the angel shooing away customers from his precious books…but instead, the shop was locked up with a note that read: _**Doing the Lord’s work…closed until further notice.**_

_What?! What the flaming sword was going on?_

Crowley closed his eyes to zero in on the angel’s location and was confused to find Aziraphale in a room at the seedy tavern called The Kraken. 

The whole way across town, Crowley grumbled and cursed about _silly angels and of all days when I’m starving._

Twenty minutes later, Crowley grimaced as he looked at the flea-infested, coated-in-grime building he had to go into to get to Aziraphale. “Oh, he is so paying for lunch today.”

As he walked through the tavern on the main floor, Crowley was shocked to see the place packed with Sailors. Some were barely able to hold their head up, and others kept looking at the clock by the stairs as if their lives depended on it.

And when he got closer to the staircase, he saw a wall of Sailors leading all the way up to the second floor. _What in Satan’s name was going on here?_

He pushed his way up the stairs past foul-mouthed sailors grumbling about waiting his turn only to see the hallway was filled with them as well. And the oddest thing was they were all headed to the same room he had seen Aziraphale in. 

“I'll flog you all if you did anything to my angel!” he growled as he raced to the room to make sure Aziraphale was okay.

When he walked in the room, he half expected to find the angel in distress and frantic, but instead, Aziraphale was sitting on a small wooden stool looking as prim and perfectly put together as always. 

Crowley watched as Aziraphale lifted a frilly hanky to his mouth and dabbed the corners. “What the devil is going on here?! What’s with the boat-load of sailors? And when the bloody hell are we going to eat! I’m starving!”

“Oh, Dear! I’m afraid I’m already rather full.” Aziraphale patted his plump belly, “And I have a feeling I shall be here all week by this rate.”

Crowley’s yellow eyes bugged out of their sockets and tapped his sunglasses, “ANGEL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”

The silk hanky was carefully placed back in the sleeve of Aziraphale’s jacket, “Why I blew off all those dear servicemen, of course…and also filled my belly, I might add.”

“But why?! This is so unlike you?!”

Aziraphale looked at him completely guileless and explained, “Well, I was simply taking a stroll down by the dock last night when these lovely, young gentlemen told me I’d be doing the Lord’s work if I helped them out.”

With another pat of his belly, Aziraphale laughed, “I just never knew how tiring doing the Lord’s work could be. I’ve been at it since last night, and they just keep coming…and cumming!”

Crowley was speechless and a bit jealous of the Queen’s Royal Navy, to be honest. 

A loud banging sounded on the door, “Hey, get out, you wanker! You’ve had him long enough. It’s my turn!”

“Yes, you really must go, Crowley. Otherwise, they will all ask for more time.”

Crowley stormed out of the tavern, grumbling the entire time about _wanting to sink a ship and not getting his lunch._

He was two blocks away when suddenly a brilliant idea formed in his evil mind. 

This was why Crowley knocked out the next Royal Officer his size and went to get in line at The Kraken. 

“If you can’t beat them, or get lunch on time…might as well get a blow job from an angel.”

One hour later…he did.

**The End**

****


End file.
